Naruto: Amazon Rider Delta
by Darklight-Dragon21
Summary: AU world. Naruto is an artificial Hybrid that must help to keep Feral Amazons in check to protect the country. He won't do this alone but can he recover from his abuse at the hand of his Mother.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Amazon Rider Delta

**AN: This is my first time writing a story, I have been reading Fanfiction for over 10 years and now I am attempting my own story idea. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Unknown Location

"Minato Namikaze, we have called you here to hear a progress report on Project Delta." Announced one of 4 shadowed individuals in the meeting room. Minato stands in front of the board table shifting nervously before speaking, "I…I still feel uncomfortable lying to my wife of why Naruto is accompanying me to my lab so much. He's only 3 years old- ".

"Professor we didn't call you here to hear you prattle on about your family drama, we want a progress report!" Coldly demanded the second shadowed figure at the meeting.

"Of-Of course directors I know you are all busy, I apologize." Minato takes a deep breath then calmly begins.

"Project Delta is ahead of schedule with the Amazon DNA bonding to the 'Subject' at an astonishing level" he stated, though flinched when having to call his beloved son a 'Subject'.

"He is already showing signs of developing the Amazon speed and strength and a minor healing factor that will all increase the further they bond to his DNA. He also doesn't seem to be craving human flesh and continues to eat normal food with seemingly no drawbacks. We have tested how his body reacts to human meat by sneaking small amounts into his meals and he doesn't realise, and he gains a substantial boost to his abilities but doesn't become addicted like most Amazon we have tested here."

"How many more treatments until he reaches the theorised stage of his Amazon form awakening?" questioned the only female among the board of directors.

"From the information we have gathered, his Amazon form would need to feel a traumatic event to trigger the transformation even when he is at the theorized stage of his development." Stated Minato.

"As for how many more treatments. Only 2 more and he would be done with them."

"Excellent, soon we can begin his training to wield the Delta Driver to give us an edge on the Ferals running rampant in this country" announced the final member of the board.

"What am I supposed to say to my wife about all of this? She won't let us take him away to train to fight and will most likely kill me if she discovers what I have done to him." Asks Minato to the board.

"That is none of our concern Professor. You are dismissed." Coldly stated the board members.

Time skip: 3 years Later

"…It has been six months since the Feral Amazon attack at the Konoha Biolab claimed the lives of over 40 people including Head Professor Minato Namikaze, we have received reports stating all ferals involved were terminated so their victims' families can rest knowing their killers are dead. Now in other news…-"

The T.V switches off to show a red-haired woman sitting watching with an angry scowl on her face. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki Nee Namikaze, widow of Minato and mother of Naruto Namikaze, though just thinking his name makes her extremely angry that that monster was related to her. You see, Kushina found out what Minato and his colleagues were doing to Naruto and she wasn't happy about it.

Hearing a bang coming from the basement drew her attention away from the tv and she angrily made her way down there to see the monster that used to be her son laying on the floor where he sleeps curled in the fetal position crying since he has been locked down here for the past 6 months since after the attack that claimed his father's life. His mother kept him imprisoned down here and barely fed him, only stating a monster like him didn't deserve love or care.

Kushina stared at the Thing that used to be her son, seeing all the bruises and cuts she gave him from beating the snot out of him when her rage gets the better of her slowly healing since he hasn't been fed in weeks, otherwise he would heal a lot quicker she knew. She doesn't just kill him because he doesn't deserve a quick death after causing her husband's death.

As she begins beating him, he screams at her pleading "Kaa-san, please stop, why are you doing this?"

"I am not your mother! You killed my husband and son you little monster and you will suffer until I am satisfied you have paid enough!"

These words shattered young Naruto's heart and a *SNAP* resounds inside his head. A shockwave sends Kushina slamming into a wall and when she looks up, she freezes in fear seeing a small Amazon standing where her son just was.

From the feet up IT had dark blue paw looking feet with armour over them moving up his legs is more armour that is slim, built for speed over strength but since he is an amazon, he will be stronger than normal anyway. From his tailbone he has an armoured fox tail that is dark blue with a dark silver tip that looks blade-like. His torso is covered in dark blue armour with dark silver tribal markings all over the front and back. His arms are covered in the same dark blue armour with dark silver claws on his hands. His head is covered in more dark blue armour with dark silver hair sticking out the back down to his shoulders, his eyes are dark blue with a silver slit pupil and on top of his head is a pair of dark blue fox ears with dark silver tips.

Naruto takes a moment to gain his balance and roars loudly to the sky above, after this he looks up at his mother who is staring at him in absolute fear thinking he is going to take revenge for all the abuse she put him through over the last 6 months.

He stares at her sadly with a little anger in his eyes before he looks around and spots the window that leads to outside the house he grew up in, he takes a running start and leaps through shattering the glass and barely feeling and cuts he gains. As soon as he lands, he runs into the forest surrounding his family home and doesn't stop until he is a good distance away. When he deems such he finds a cave to hide before he reverts back to his human form and collapses due to the abuse of the past 6 months and the stress of his first transformation, not realising that the wristband his father gave his during one of his visits to his lap started blinking a blue light sending a signal to an organisation that has been searching for him ever since the attack at the lab.

Unknown Location

In a dark room filled with over 20 people most of which are all on computers monitoring the city for attacks. Suddenly a distress signal they have been waiting for, for over 6 months finally activated. One of the operators notices the notice and calls his superior.

"Sir, Sir Project Delta's transmitter just activated. We finally found him." Announced the operator. The nearby operators and the managers all crowd him to see and one of them asks, "What info can you pick up from the reading? Are his amazon cells active?"

The operator looks through various files the transmitter sent and states, "Yes sir, Project Delta's Amazon cells are fully awake now." The Manager takes out a radio and states, "Retrieval team A, Project Delta's transmitter has been activated, sending location to your terminal. Bring him here unharmed. Is that clear?" A few seconds later a gravelly voice responds, "Orders received, heading out immediately."

Meanwhile in the same boardroom from the start of the story.

The four Directors were in another meeting discussing the recent events.

"Project Delta has finally been found; our plans can now get back on track. I knew Kushina couldn't hide him forever." Said Director 1. Knowing Kushina was in possession of him but they couldn't call her out on it.

"Also, from our data his Amazon Cells are fully awake, so whatever she did caused significant mental trauma to awaken his abilities fully," said Director 2.

"It just saves us the trouble of causing the trauma required ourselves," said Director 3 in a semi-relieved tone. "The last thing we needed would be an Awakened Amazon running amok, making the massacre from 6 months ago look like a picnic in comparison."

Director 4 looks at the other 3 and declares "Operation Hunter, is back on track after some unforeseen events. Things should go smoothly from here on out."

To Be Continued…

AN: As I said at the top this is my first time writing a story on here so please if you have any suggestions, I would be happy to discuss them with you. No clue how often I will update it will depend on my mood. Thanks for taking the time to read this if you got this far.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery and Training Begins

Naruto Amazon Rider Delta

**AN: Just want to say thank you to everyone that has favourited this story and reviewed so far it has been amazing for me. If anyone has any suggestions or anything feel free to review/PM me and I will answer as soon as I can. Edited to change Tri to Gamma when refering to the third Hybrids code name.**

**Chapter 2: Recovery and Training Begins.**

Time skip: 4 Hours after the end of last chapter.

Naruto is still unconscious in the cave he found due to a mix of stress and hunger from his imprisonment, the transmitter on his wrist is still sending a signal that the strike team is following to his location to retrieve him.

A short distance away, 3 special forces soldiers are approaching Naruto's location. All 3 of them are dressed the same which is black uniforms with heavy combat vests, full fingered gloves, Steel toed combat boots and helmets with a HUD lens over their right eyes. The tallest of the 3 at 6'1 reaches to an earpiece and says, "Homebase, this is Wolf Fang 1. Can you confirm distance to target?"

Within a matter of seconds, he gets a reply. "Wolf Fang 1, this is Homebase. Distance to target is 35 meters and closing. You should be gaining a visual within the next few minutes. Remember Kakashi he is probably terrified so please don't hurt him if possible."

"Rin, I have an idea of how he feels so I know to be careful. Besides all readings from his transmitter say he's been unconscious this whole time, right? We have plenty of tranq shots with us just in case though, so don't worry."

"Right sorry Kakashi. *cough* Please proceed in your current direction Wolf Fang 1." Rin adds as one of her colleagues passes giving her a knowing look. Kakashi sighs and looks to his teammates, "Okay Gai, Hayate, let's find the kid and get out of here before a Feral shows up." (FYI Gai and Hayate are the same ones from Naruto but they will be OOC Hayate wont cough every 3 seconds and Gai will not be as exuberant as he is in the series.) They both nod and all 3 continue while keeping watch for Ferals.

A few Minutes Later

The 3 soldiers get to Naruto's location only having to deal with 1 Feral along the way. Gai leans down and checks Naruto for any injuries and finding none he lifts him in a bridal carry. Kakashi and Hayate flank Gai and they make their way back to their transport with no issues. Not seeing the cloaked figure in the trees nearby.

"My Lord, the Jaegers got to the boy before I could. Do you want me to attack?" the cloaked figure asks seeming eager to go down and attack they team. "No," a cold voice replies. "let them go, we will get another chance to retrieve him at a later date." "Understood." The figure just silently watches the team drive away.

Time skip: 3 days.

Naruto groans as he wakes up, rubbing his eyes he blearily looks around but all he can see are white shapes. Eventually, he can see clearly and looks around slightly panicking since the last thing he remembered was passing out in a cave in the forest, but now he is in a hospital of some kind.

Suddenly the door to his room opens and a nurse walks in and sees he's awake and goes to retrieve a doctor and inform Lady Tsunade of his awakening. After a while an older blonde woman in a white doctor's coat enters Naruto's room. Naruto upon seeing her remembers her from his Dad's Lab asks, "M-Miss Tsunade? Is that you?" The now named Tsunade smiles softly and says "Yes Naruto its me. I am so glad you are alright. When I heard about what happened at the lab, I feared the worst." Noticing his flinch as she says this but disregarding it for now, she continues "When we found you, you were suffering from hunger and exhaustion but we took care of that with an IV while you were unconscious so your healing should fix anything I may have missed. What happened to you after that? No-one could find you anywhere so many of us feared the worst."

Naruto looks down but decides to tell her everything that happened to him at the hands of his mo- no THAT woman. By the end of his story Tsunade is livid and swears the next time she sees Kushina she will punch her teeth down her throat.

In an attempt to change the subject Tsunade decides to explain to Naruto why he is here and where here is. "Naruto you are in the medical ward of an organisation called the Jaegers. The Jaegers is an organisation that protects people from Feral Amazons. Do you remember Minato explaining this to you at some point?" she asks and upon Naruto nodding she continues, "Feral Amazons are Amazons that have given in to their hunger and attack people to satiate that hunger. If they aren't stopped whole cities would be wiped out very quickly. So that's where the Jaegers come in. They have specialised weapons that can knock out or in most cases terminate Amazons since they are very dangerous. The only thing is they are only human so close quarters combat against them is impossible, so an idea was thought up. A human with an Amazon's strength, speed, healing factor to help fight. You were selected to undergo an experimental test to see if it was possible and we succeeded. This happened so we could save more people from Ferals and if you are up for it someone wants to talk with you. Are you up for that Naruto?" gently asks Tsunade knowing she most likely told him more than she should have.

Naruto looks deep in thought 'So that was why Dad kept bringing me to his lab so much and I would fall asleep a lot during those visits. I have Amazon DNA mixed with my own to help people survive.' He looks at Tsunade and nods yes. She looks outside his door and tells someone to come in. The door opens and Kakashi enters. "Hi Naruto, I don't know if you remember me? I'm Kakashi, I would come by your dad's lab now and again." Naruto looks closely at him and its his silver hair that sparks a memory. "I remember, you would keep me company when dad had to go to staff meetings." He happily states glad to see another familiar face.

"I am glad you remember me Naruto, now listen I have been asked to train you to defend yourself and others against Feral Amazons, but I won't force you to do this it will be your decision." "I'll do it." Naruto answers resolutely. "If training me to fight these Ferals can one day stop a massacre like what happened to my dad's lab then I'll do it."

Tsunade steps forward and states, "Okay Naruto we will keep you here for a few more hours to check you are back to 100% then you can begin training later this afternoon. Okay?" "Yes Ma'am." He says smiling at her.

3 Hours Later

Naruto and Kakashi are in a training room at the Jaegers main base. Kakashi is dressed in a black Gi while Naruto is in an orange and black one. "Now Naruto I am about to let you in on a secret few here in Jaeger knows and I expect you to keep it quiet also okay?" "Of course."

"Right, well you aren't the first attempt at giving humans the abilities of Amazons. Before you there were 3 previous attempts labelled Alpha, Beta and Gamma with you being the fourth which is Delta. You with me so far?" Naruto Nods, "Good now what is only known to a select few as well as the higher ups in Jaeger is that Alpha and Gamma are AWOL with no way to find them." "What about Beta?" asks Naruto. "Your looking at him Naruto." Kakashi says with a smile. "So, to start Naruto I am going to be teaching you CQC while also helping you regulate your strength and speed in order for you to go unnoticed as a Hybrid in public."

"I will also be teaching you how to access your Amazon form to help during fights also. Now as you know all Amazon forms are based on animals from what we were able to get from your lab notes you have a Fox battle form which also makes me the best to train you in it since my own form is that of a wolf. Its one of the reasons I lead team Wolf Fang which is a tracking and elimination squad, which you will be assigned to when your training is far enough along to get you battle experience outside training, but that is a few years away yet so let's begin."

To be Continued…

AN: Please feel free to review if I missed anything or if you have any suggestions for enemy Amazon or OC members of Jaeger. While I am on the subject Jaeger for the organisation name was suggested to me by Dragon Bone Z. If anyone suggests something and I use it, I will credit you for it.


	3. Character Info and Poll

Naruto Amazon Rider Delta

**Character Info and Poll**

**Name:** Naruto Namikaze

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'10

**Aliases:** Project Delta, Kamen Rider Delta (or should it be Amazon Rider? Let me know.)

**Amazon Form:** Fox (see chapter 1 for description)

**Affiliations:** Jaeger Organisation, Team Wolf Fang.

**Skills:** Trained in various martial arts, Marksmanship, Infiltration, Info gathering.

**Appearance:** Blonde spiky hair down to his shoulders, sky blue eyes, clear skin on cheeks (he gains his whiskers temporarily when transitioning to and from his Amazon form and when he activates his driver before his armour covers him.) tan skin and a swimmers physique for speed and strength.

**Name:** Kakashi Hatake.

**Age:** 34

**Height:** 6'1

**Aliases:** Project Beta, Wolf Leader.

**Amazon Form:** Wolf. (Picture Zen Aku from Power Rangers Wild Force just remove the trench coat and the horn from his head.)

**Affiliations:** Jaeger Organisation, Team Wolf Fang Leader.

**Skills:** Trained in Various martial arts, expert marksman, infiltration, tracking.

**Appearance: **Silver hair in a upturned ponytail (Anime hairstyle), dark brown eyes (gold in Amazon form), scar through his right eye but didn't damage it enough that he didn't heal, pale skin tone and thin physique denoting speed over strength (negligible due to enhanced strength/speed due to being hybrid.)

Forgot to add some things to their bios so updated that. If anyone would like to suggest an OC as an ally or enemy feel free to PM me the details.


	4. Chapter 3 First Assignment

**Naruto Amazon Rider Delta**

**Chapter 3 First Assignment**

10 years later.

Naruto stands in the same dojo he has been trained in for the last 10 years learning everything he can to assist the people that helped him, Team Wolf Fang. He is currently wearing a dark orange Gi top and black pants and is currently going through kata for one of the different fighting styles he learned over the years, the Hummingbird style. According to Kakashi, the Namikaze family created the Hummingbird style due to them focusing on using speed over power. Doing these kata help Naruto wind down after training in his other skills.

He is just waiting to be assigned a mission with Wolf Fang since the higherups in Jaeger are eager to see what he was capable of and to get him out doing what he was 'created' for.

Sensing someone sneaking up behind him, Naruto spins round and sweeps them off their feet and mounts them ready to attack when he sees Asuma, one of the Wolf Fang smiling up at him almost laughing. "I will admit I hoped to sneak up and surprise you since you seemed so focused on your kata." Asuma says with a big smile on his face. Naruto laughs and replies, "You should know by now Asuma as a fox Amazon my sense of hearing and smell are enhanced even in human form, I could smell your cologne from 3 corridors away."

After standing back up Asuma adopts a serious look and Naruto seeing this also adopts one.

"Team Wolf Fang has been assigned a new mission to introduce you to what we do and see how you perform. The mission is an observation and elimination of Ferals as soon as they are identified." Asuma states.

"Also, you have been ordered to use the Amazon driver, developed for you to combat test it and see if any bugs are in the system." "Okay, lets go get our gear organised before we leave."

Both head to the Wolf Fang locker room to gear up.

Wolf Fang Locker Room

Kakashi, Gai and Genma are already gearing up as well as several Jaeger soldiers that will be assisting them on this assignment. Naruto and Asuma enter and head to their lockers for their gear. Naruto opens his and switched his training clothes for his uniform consisting of a navy-blue long sleeve sweater, black combat pants and steel toed boots, as well as a combat vest with pouches for various items and finally his sidearm holster. Going to the weapon racks he grabs a standard issue M14 assault rifle and his customised M1911 pistol which is dark red/orange with the word 'Kurama' engraved on the side of the barrel as well as a pair of ka-bar knives that he holsters on the small of his back crossing over each other.

The R&D department of Jaeger develops ammo and blades to help combat Ferals. They focus on slowing down their healing factors and making it easier to kill them.

Kakashi seeing Naruto is geared up motions him over to a metal case sitting on the bench in front of him. Opening it there in a black surrounding foam is the Amazon Driver. (See image for the story only picture the eyes being a dark orange instead of red)

"Naruto this is the Amazon Driver that the R&D department want you to test, its been updated since you last used it in training using the data, they collected from you and they need to know if its field ready yet. This assignment isn't too difficult so we should get some good data from it."

Naruto reaches into the case and picks it up. "Hopefully they adjusted the pressure, so I don't get overwhelmed as quickly using this thing." Naruto states putting the driver back in the case and sealing it to take with them.

"That was one of the improvements they did say they made but they want to see if they need to adjust it more or slacken it some." Gai informs having overheard one of the techs talking about it.

"Okay team gather round, and I will go over what the assignment entails." Kakashi announces and seeing everyone paying attention he continues, "We have intel of at least 4 Feral Amazons in the warehouse district, but numbers are unconfirmed, our first objective is to confirm the numbers then eliminate them as there are multiple reports of men and women going missing in the area. We need to stop them before the numbers get too high."

"Me and Asuma along with Squad One of the spec ops department will take the first location as they are split between two warehouses. Its suspected that some of the abducted people may be alive at one of the locations. Naruto, you and Genma along with Squad Two will take the second location and scout for the humans in case they are at that one, if not then proceed to eliminating them."

Naruto and Genma nod at this. "Alright Wolf Fang lets do this." And they all head to the transports to take them to their locations.

1 Hour Later

Naruto and some of Squad two are at the second warehouse, Genma and a few others are up on surrounding rooftops to take sniper positions while Naruto assists the ground forces.

Naruto reaches for his earpiece and contacts Genma, "Genma are you in position?"

"Affirmative, can you detect anyone inside Naruto?" "Yes, I can confirm 3 Amazon inside and a hell of a lot of blood. I am unsure there are any alive prisoners here." Naruto states while clenching his fists at his sides.

Genma grimaces but replies, "Alright proceed when ready."

*****Warning Gory scenes ahead so continue at own peril*****

Naruto kicks the doors to the warehouse open and rushes in but comes to a screeching halt at what he sees in front of him. He vaguely hears a few of his backup dry heaving behind him. The reason?

25 feet in front of them are the 3 Feral Amazons they are here to eliminate. They are currently in the middle of a feeding frenzy if the piles of bodies around the room is anything to go by. They appear to be insectoid type Amazons and they are feasting on a family by the looks of things. One that looks like a Wasp is eating the innards of a young woman probably in her early 20s and making a real mess of it. From her face, frozen in pain and terror it seems they started eating them while they were still alive. The next one appears to resemble a Beetle and is eating the leg of a young man also in his 20s if Naruto had to guess. And the final Feral looks like a mosquito and this really angered Naruto, it was eating the innards of a young girl no older than 5 years old and like her parents her face is frozen in terror and pain showing she just like her parents were alive when this started.

*****Gory section over*****

Naruto grabs the Amazon Driver and straps it to his waist and declares through the radio to the rest of his team, "They are all going to die" before turning his radio off and grabbing the left handle on the driver and twisting it. The Driver declares "Delta" while the eyes light up a dark orange/red colour. This gets the 3 Ferals attention and they look up to see a blond-haired soldier with glowing blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks shout to the world one word, "AMAZON!" He is then consumed by a dark orange/red aura for a few seconds blowing some of the closer soldiers backwards into their comrades that steady them and they all back away from Naruto.

When the Aura dies down Naruto appears to be covered in a black body suit with dark orange/red boots on his legs, Dark orange/red chest and back plate, shoulder guards, forearm guards with blade like extensions on them, black clawed gloves and his helmet is Fox-like to match his amazon form. The helmet has 2 fox ear like extensions at the top and dark red eyes that are currently glowing in rage. He is now Amazon Rider Delta. (While he is in rider form Naruto will be referred to as Delta.)

The Ferals are frozen at the sight of Naruto's transformation which he takes advantage of and dashes towards them, he lands a spin kick to the beetle Amazon and punches the Wasp. The Mosquito snaps out of its shock and leaps back to observe this new threat.

"I am going to rip you beast apart" Delta snarls as he leaps at the Wasp and punches it a few times and twists the same handle he used to transform only this time the Driver announces "Violent Rend!" and Delta places his hand in a spear tip and its covered in a black aura. He dashes forward and stabs toward the Wasp's torso and impales it in the heart. Delta pulls his hand back to show the Ferals heart in his hand and he crushes it before watching the Wasp amazon disintegrate.

"One down, two to go!" Delta snarls as he turns to the Beetle Amazon that is charging towards him with its horn pointed to gore him like he did to the Wasp. Delta leaps over the beetle while kicking it in the back of the head and spins to continue his assault. Beetle shook off the kick and charged towards Delta and they begin duking it out. The Beetle's hard shell provides it better defence compared to Wasp, so Delta must focus more on combatting it. In addition to enhanced defence its strength isn't anything to ignore either. Even when blocking Delta can feel the blows through his armour. While all this is happening the Mosquito Amazon sneaks away while leaving Beetle to either kill this new threat or distract it while it flees.

Genma seeing the Mosquito Amazon flee out the back of the warehouse opens fire with his sniper rifle, but the Amazon is moving too fast for his to get a decent shot off. Since Naruto turned his radio off, he tries to reach Kakashi's squad for backup if possible.

Meanwhile back with Delta and the Beetle Feral.

Delta notices that the Beetle is slowing down and becoming sloppy in its attacks. He takes advantage of this by trying another Violent Rend but the Beetle shifts enough that instead of the chest it losses its left arm. This causes it to roar in pain and look for an escape. Delta seeing this shouts, "You aren't going anywhere!" as he twists the handle on the driver and it announces a new attack, "Violent Punish!". The blade on his right forearm guard extends and gains the same black aura. He charges the distracted Feral and slashes its midsection then slides to a stop 5 feet behind it. Delta stands there panting and turns to see the Beetle Amazon collapse in to pieces the legs falling one way and his upper body falling the other.

After a quick check around him and seeing the 3rd target had escaped he heads in the direction he can smell it heading. By the time he gets to the alley it ran down he sees it dead and starting to dissolve and standing above it is Kakashi in his Wolf Amazon form sheathing his AA Sword. (AA – Anti-Amazon)

Both stare at each other and transform back to their human forms before Naruto sags in exhaustion and Kakashi puts his finger to his radio and reports the mission success before helping Naruto back to the transports so they can return to base. Once again neither seeing nor sensing the same figure from the forest watching them both from a nearby rooftop before silently leaving.

Back at Jaeger H.Q

Kakashi, Naruto and 2 technicians are discussing how the driver performed and any changes needed before heading out to give their mission report to Spec Ops Command. Discovering that there were zero survivors in either warehouse angered Naruto, but he knew to keep those feelings to himself. He will put a stop to Ferals ripping families apart if it's the last thing he ever does.


End file.
